


Ружье не стреляет просто так

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Как ружье, текила и яичница могут изменить жизнь.
Relationships: James Vega/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 1





	Ружье не стреляет просто так

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

— Тише, — шепчет Эшли и хихикает, будто малолетка. Старые доски деревянного крыльца скрипят под ногами, стоит только покачнуться, — а качает Эшли будь здоров, шестнадцать текил не проходят бесследно даже для тренированного организма морпеха.

Главное, не разбудить миссис Рохас — несмотря на слабый слух, пожилая дама очень чутко спит; к тому же, у нее в стенном шкафу припрятано старое охотничье ружье, и что-то подсказывает Эшли, что стрелять миссис Рохас будет без предупреждения.

Вега возится на лестнице, отыскивая в карманах несуществующий ключ, и шепотом матерится, потому что в зазоры между ступенями падают смятые салфетки, которые он зачем-то прихватил в баре, а следом за ними мелкие монеты бодро стучат по пыльным доскам и укатываются в темную траву под крыльцом.

— Дерьмо! — негодует Вега. — Где эта скотская штуковина?

— Ш-ш-ш! — шипит на него Эшли и достает ключ из нагрудного кармана куртки.

Вега нетвердыми пальцами берет ключ у нее из рук и тяжело топает к двери. Он пытается вставить ключ в замочную скважину, производя невыносимый скрежет, который в тишине спящего поселка кажется Эшли громким, как Иерихонская труба. Она живо представляет себе, что сделает с ними миссис Рохас, если проснется. Эшли пытается отобрать у Веги ключ, на что тот недовольно отвечает заплетающимся языком:

— Отойди, женщина, ты м-мешаешь.

— Вега, черт тебя забери, ты перебудишь всю улицу! — бормочет Эшли. — Давай потише!

— Ага! — Вега, наконец, справляется с замком, о чем свидетельствует негромкий щелчок.

Эшли тащит Вегу внутрь, по пути виртуозно обходя препятствия в виде дивана, антикварных кресел миссис Рохас, псевдокитайской вазы и кота, который вышел посмотреть, кто это ломится в дом посреди ночи. Пока они поднимаются по лестнице, Эшли остается только надеяться, что они не столкнутся с хозяйкой прямо сейчас, а не то ей придется объяснять, почему она привела постороннего мужчину в дом респектабельной пожилой леди в столь поздний час. А еще ее как пить дать выгонят с квартиры, ведь они условились с миссис Рохас, что «ничего такого» Эшли себе позволять не будет.

Вега, идущий сзади, лапает ее за задницу и бормочет что-то на испанском. Эшли пытается увернуться, но не потому, что она такая недотрога — видит бог, ей не помешает сегодня хороший перепих! — однако страх быть застреленной в упор из ружья пересиливает насущные биологические потребности женского организма.

Когда они, наконец, добираются до спальни и Эшли едва успевает прикрыть дверь, как Вега запускает руки ей под майку, стремясь поскорее добраться до застежки лифчика. Эшли двусмысленно хихикает, пытаясь выпутаться из тонких лямок, и наконец остается с обнаженной грудью, на которую Вега с восторгом пялится некоторое время, прежде чем начать стягивать с себя штаны.

Когда он предстает перед ней во всей красе, то есть абсолютно обнаженным и готовым к действию, в затуманенное текилой и гормонами сознание Эшли все-таки пробивается мысль о том, что Веге неплохо бы принять душ, и она, подарив ему затяжной поцелуй в качестве аванса, отправляет его в ванную, которая находится сразу напротив спальни, в противоположном конце коридора.

На всякий случай Эшли решает проверить, что происходит в стане врага и крадется налево, к спальне миссис Рохас. Из-за двери не слышно ни звука, и успокоенная Эшли на цыпочках пробегает расстояние до двери в свою комнату, улыбаясь до ушей.

Очутившись у себя, она смотрит на часы и мысленно прикидывает, сколько на помывку тратит среднестатистический десантник мужского пола. У нее выходит не больше пяти минут, и Эшли решает воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы встретить Вегу во всеоружии: она избавляется от остатков одежды и бросается к комоду с целью разыскать кружевной пеньюар, который облетел с ней уже пол галактики, но так ни разу и не пригодился. Эшли чувствует, что сегодня настал его звездный час.

Однако едва она успевает просунуть одну руку в рукав, как из спальни миссис Рохас раздается оглушительный визг. От неожиданности Эшли замирает, как застигнутый врасплох вор. Несколько секунд в доме стоит гнетущая тишина, а затем из коридора доносится полный праведного гнева вопль миссис Рохас: «Ах ты паскудник!», а затем — звук ружейного выстрела.

Эшли бросается вон из комнаты, в три прыжка преодолевает коридор, врывается в спальню миссис Рохас и видит перед собой старую даму с дымящимся ружьем наперевес, у ног которой виднеется большое темное тело. Эшли начинает накрывать паника, как вдруг миссис Рохас открывает рот и произносит приятным баритоном:

— Яишенки?

Эшли во все глаза таращится на старушку, забыв о том, что пеньюар так и болтается на одном плече, как вдруг лицо миссис Рохас начинает некрасиво расплываться, бледнеть и превращается в круглую лампу на потолке кают-компании «Нормандии», а у ее правого уха снова вопрошают:

— Тебе с чем пожарить?

Эшли с трудом поворачивает разрывающуюся от боли голову и видит Вегу, сидящего перед ней на корточках. Он бодр и широко улыбается, и Эшли немедленно хочется его чем-нибудь стукнуть, потому что в том баре Вега выпил ничуть не меньше нее, но, судя по всему, он в полном порядке.

— Где миссис Рохас? — Эшли хрипит, как простуженный ворка. Она еще не вполне понимает, где находится.

— Кто? — удивляется Вега и встает. — Слушай, Эш, ты поаккуратней все-таки с выпивкой. Хорошо, что Шепард редко заходит в кают-компанию, а то наряд вне очереди был бы тебе обеспечен. Давай-ка поднимайся и приходи завтракать.

Спустя две ампулы стимулятора и десять минут в горячем душе Эшли сидит на камбузе и за обе щеки уплетает приготовленные Вегой яйца. Сам повар устроился напротив и завороженно наблюдает за тем, как мощные челюсти лейтенанта Уильямс расправляются с едой. Да, миссис Рохас была не права, что его застрелила. Эшли думает о том, что у Веги красивый рельеф плеч, добрые глаза и потрясающая яичница, и наконец решается:

— Слушай, Вега, — говорит она с набитым ртом. — Как насчет «Чистилища» в следующей увольнительной на Цитадели? Говорят, там наливают неплохую текилу…


End file.
